


A Louisette

by youckou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youckou/pseuds/youckou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant la Révolution française, Francis écrit des lettres à celle qui est en train de le détruire, la Terreur. Entre la peur et la folie, il s'accroche à cette correspondance à sens unique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Louisette

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> Alors, cette fic a besoin de quelques éclaircissements. Tout d'abord, le titre: pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Louisette/Louison était l'un des nombreux surnoms donnés à la guillotine durant la révolution française. Ici Louisette ne se limite pas à la guillotine, mais c'est la révolution en elle-même. Oui, c'est bizarre, Francis écrit à la révolution, mais dans ces périodes troublées, on peut l'excuser d'être perturbé. Ensuite, les dates: je vous les ai mises selon le calendrier révolutionnaire, avec une traduction derrière parce que je ne suis pas méchante à ce point. Enfin, point important, la période: elle s'étale de la promulgation d'un texte par l'assemblée nationale (voir ci-dessous) à la fin de la première république (un peu près). Donc, de nombreux événements, que je vais rapidement vous lister pour que vous puissiez suivre sans vous creusez la tête. Si vous préférez lire sans, je vous conseille de sauter la petite liste suivante. Il y a sûrement des choses que vous savez déjà, mais ça aide à se repérer:
> 
> Lettre 1: Promulgation de la loi sur le mode d'exécution « égalitaire ». Oh joie, tout le monde est exécuté de la même manière mais avec moins de souffrances, quand même.
> 
> Lettre 2: Fuite du roi, pour préparer une contre-révolution. Comme vous vous en doutez/savez ça a échoué. La famille royale se fait rattraper à Varennes. Marie Thérèse est la fille de Louis XVI, Louis Charles le prince héritier, et Marie Antoinette, la reine (plus facile).
> 
> Lettre 3: Début de la guerre contre la Hongrie, soi-disant pour étendre les idées républicaines, à savoir si c'est vrai. Juste la Hongrie, pas l'empire austro-hongrois! Un peu plus tard, La Prusse rejoint la Hongrie dans la guerre. En même temps, Louis XVI a déposé son veto pour plusieurs propositions de loi de l'assemblée nationale.
> 
> Lettre 4: La naissance de la république française est officiellement prononcée par l'assemblée nationale. En même temps, les français prennent le dessus dans la guerre contre la Hongrie et la Prusse. (et premiers signes de folie pour Francis dans le même temps, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant).
> 
> Lettre 5: Exécution de Louis XVI, soit Louis Auguste Capet. La majorité des français étaient contre en réalité.
> 
> Lettre 6: Promulgation de la loi des suspects. Suspect avait à ce moment un sens trèèèès large. Toute personne suspectée était emprisonnée dans le meilleur des cas, et guillotiné dans le pire. C'est le début de la Terreur.
> 
> Lettre 7: Maximilien Robespierre (de Robespierre en réalité, il était noble à la base), grand révolutionnaire mais aussi grand extrémiste, gagne de plus en plus d'influence. Il organise une grande purge. Cette période est considérée comme la grande Terreur.  
> Lettre 8: Le 28 juillet, Robespierre est guillotiné à son tour, et environ un an après, un nouveau gouvernement est mis en place: le Directoire. Napoléon n'était pas encore connu à ce point, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'y faire référence.
> 
> Il est fort possible qu'il y ait des erreurs historiques, donc si vous en repérez, dites le moi, j'arrangerais ça. La révolution française, c'est fascinant, mais compliqué comme période. Sinon, je remercie les lecteurs (trices)/revieweurs (euses). Et un grand merci aussi à ma correctrice qui, armée de sa seule force mentale et de son clavier, fait face à l'apocalypse.
> 
> Disclaimer: Les personnages d' Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> \---------------

"Dans tous les cas où la loi prononcera la peine de mort contre un accusé, le supplice sera le même, quelle que soit la nature du délit dont il se sera rendu coupable. Le criminel sera décapité : il le sera par l'effet d'une simple mécanique."

Article 6 du texte de J.I. Guillotin, accepté en 1790 par l'assemblée nationale  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
18 février 1791, Paris

Louisette,

Mon aimée, mon adorée, ma folie. Encore une fois, tes frasques raisonnent en moi et semblent teinter ma vision de pourpre. Je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer de nous, je ne le sais plus. Dans ce monde en berne, où tout semble se perdre et où tout ce en quoi je croyais se désagrège sous mes yeux, tu me sembles être mon seul repère. Tu es la justice, tu es l'égalité. Ce sentiment d'adoration que j'ai pour toi, il se mélange au dégoût que j'éprouve à ton encontre. Tu es froide, violente, insensible aux cris de douleurs de ceux qui te sont offerts.

Parfois je me dis que nous nous ressemblons toi et moi: nous ne pouvons rien si ce n'est obéir. Sais-tu ce que nous sommes? Nous sommes des symboles, au même titre que la cocarde ou la fleur de lys. Maintenant, cette fleur n'est plus blanche dans mon esprit. Elle est devenue rouge, d'un rouge incendiaire, sanglant. Je l'ai toujours connue blanche et voilà qu'à présent, sa violence sans nuance me repousse, me donne envie de l'arracher, de la faire disparaître. Je sais qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais sa teinte d'origine, elle est perdue. Alors je la veux détruite. Si la fleur de lys est agonisante, toi et la cocarde êtes triomphantes, et moi je suis juste perdu. Déchiré entre hier et demain, dans un aujourd'hui incompréhensible. Je sens la fièvre révolutionnaire qui me brûle sang et la tête, sans savoir si elle me tuera ou me guidera. Avant toi, certain condamnés était écartelés, mais à présent, tu es seule ayant droit sur la vie et la mort des citoyens. Je peux presque dire que je suis privilégié, ne-suis-je pas le dernier des suppliciés à l'écartèlement? Ma belle dame, moi qui ai toujours compris les désirs de mon peuple, je me retrouve aujourd'hui à nager dans le brouillard de leur colère contre la royauté et leur haine de la révolution. Toi, qui est née en ce temps troublé, pourrais tu me l'expliquer? Mais tu es la main de la justice, qui s'abat impitoyablement sur les traîtres à la république française. Mais qui est-elle la république française? Moi? Une ou autre qui n'attend que ma disparition? Ça n'a pas grande importance en vérité.

Je te fais confiance, Louisette, tu feras ce qui s'avérera nécessaire et je t'en remercie d'avance.

Francis Bonnefoy

23 juin 1791, Paris  
.  
.  
\-----------  
.  
.  
Ma Louison,

Tu dois être en colère contre moi, d'être parti avec eux. Mais ils ont si peur, Louison, ce sont des humains. Si tu avais vu leurs yeux. Marie Thérèse essayait d'être forte, elle essayait de protéger Louis Charles, mais elle est si jeune. Et mon dauphin? Il n'a que 6 ans, Ma Dame, ne peut on lui pardonner? Ils ont trahi la France, et une part de moi les hait pour ça. Mais je revois aussi Marie Antoinette et Louis, tentant de protéger les enfants, sans succès. Ils ont agi en souverains autant qu'en parents je suppose. Et moi qui aime mes enfants plus que tout, je sais que si je pouvais, je les protégerais de tout.

Tendrement.

Francis Bonnefoy  
.  
.  
\------------  
.  
.  
9 de la première décade, Prairial, année 0 (28 mai 1792)- Paris

Ma Mie,

Il semblerait qu'il nous soit pour l'instant impossible de convaincre les monarchies d'abdiquer, ni par la persuasion, ni par la force. Hongrie m'avait dis qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Il y avait de l'horreur dans ses yeux. Elle a dis que je devenais fou. Est-ce vrai, Louison? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que j'ai essayé de faire, c'était pour elle, et quand la république aura vaincu, elle comprendra que je ne voulais que son bien. Je sais que ça peut leur paraître effrayant, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je sais que c'est nécessaire, que ce n'est que justice. Gilbert non plus ne comprend pas, et je pense qu'ils vont s'allier contre nous. Nos forces militaires devront alors faire face à un ennemi plus féroce encore. Lui aussi pense que je ne suis plus moi même. Mais ce sont eux qui refusent de changer, d'évoluer. Je ne suis pas en tort! Ils le comprendront, le moment venu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

N'en veut pas au Roi pour ses décisions, les choses ont évoluées si rapidement qu'il doit être difficile pour lui de savoir comment réagir. Moi même, la sensation de ne plus savoir où j'en suis me prend parfois, alors même que je suis lié à toi, et à mes enfants. Il comprendra, lui aussi. Laisses lui le temps. Je te le demande, car je l'aime autant que je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

Francis Bonnefoy  
.  
.  
\------------  
.  
.  
5 de la première décade, mois des sans culottides, année 0 (21 septembre 1792)-Paris

Ma Louisette chérie,

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous. Enfin, nous touchons au but. La république française est née, et je l'aime déjà tellement! Il semble que je ne sois pas destiné à disparaître dans l'immédiat. Et je crois que je commence à comprendre. Aucun homme ne peut régner sur les autres. Et Dieu même ne peut donner ce pouvoir! La monarchie ne peut exister, rien ne la justifiera jamais. Et nous, citoyens français, nous nous devons de montrer la voie car tant de peuples sont dans l'ignorance et se soumettent à des tyrans sans comprendre où sont leurs droits. Et les choses changent, regarde. Notre armée fait reculer Prusse et Hongrie, et bientôt, nous pourrons leur montrer ce qu'est la vraie république, et ils verront qu'elle vaut les sacrifices qu'elle demande.

Dans l'impatience de te donner d'autres bonnes nouvelles, je t'embrasse affectueusement.

Francis Bonnefoy

.  
.  
\-------  
.  
.  
3 de la première décade, mois de pluviôse, année I (22 janvier 1793)-Place de la révolution

Louisette,

Tu n'as pas pardonné, en fin de compte. Ou, du moins, trop peu l'ont fait. Hier, une blessure est apparu sur mon cou. J'ai ressentit la douleur de ta lame, et elle est apparu. C'est ta marque Ma sanglante Dame, elle montre à qui j'appartiens et elle ne se referme pas. Les nations guérissent vite sauf quand il s'agit d'événements qui influencent leurs destins de manière définitive. Quelque chose a changé en moi, et je sens que bientôt, il n'y aura plus que toi. Toi et moi, liés dans l'éternité. Mais pas encore. Aujourd'hui, nous devons purifier la France, donner à notre peuple sa juste place.

La mort de Louis Auguste, l'enfant que j'ai vu grandir, intelligent, doux, me remplie de tristesse, mais la mort du Roi me comble. Je sens que la Reine verra son tour venir aussi. Quand aux autres, ils apprendront à vivre comme des citoyens, et cela sera pour le mieux. Je t'aime tant Louisette, tu fais ce qui est juste, quand moi j'en suis incapable. Mes enfants meurent, mais cela est nécessaire, pour le bien de tous. Pourtant, une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'être faible. J'ai peur, j'ai mal et je t'en veux. J'en veux au clergé, à la noblesse pour ce qu'ils veulent empêcher. J'en veux à mon peuple pour ce qu'il veut faire. J'en veux aux autres nations pour leurs opprobres et leur incompréhension. Et, au final, je m'en veux d'être aussi faible et indécis. Mais qu'importe, la décision ne m'appartient pas. Elle dépendra de la leur, et j'aimerai ce qu'ils aimeront, je haïrai ce qu'ils haïront. Déjà, la voix des monarchistes s'affaiblit pour laisser la place à ton chant de liberté. J'irai bien, Louisette, car mes souffrances d'aujourd'hui serviront ma puissance de demain. Je ne laisserai personne nous arrêter, car nous faisons ce ce qui est juste. Le temps viendra, où les monarchies de toute l'Europe courberont l'échine devant toi, et je serai si fier de toi, ce jour là. Encore plus que je ne le suis aujourd'hui.

Pardonne mes faiblesses, car je te jure que bientôt, je serais totalement de ton coté.

Francis Bonnefoy

.  
.  
\-------------  
.  
.  
7, Ière décades, Vendémiaire (28 septembre 1793), Paris

Louisette,

J'ai mal. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Mais pour toi, je tiendrai bon. Nous revoilà attaqué par l'extérieur, et tant d'ennemis à l'intérieur, dont j'ignorais l'existence. La Loi des Suspect est une nécessité. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aveugler à ce point? Tous ces traîtres, qui menaçaient la république, cachés derrière leurs mensonges ou leurs inactions. Je les méprise, ces êtres incapables de souffrir pour leur patrie, pour leur république! Coupables, ils le sont. Je le sais. Et pourtant il y a toujours cette part de moi qui veut les protéger de tout cela, parce qu'ils sont faibles et que je suis né pour protéger ceux qui appartiennent à ma nation. Maximilien Robespierre, l'Incorruptible Maximilien, m'encourage, est présent pour que je ne faille pas à ma tâche. Ce sentiment d'écartèlement revient, toujours plus fort, mais pour le bien de la république française, je dois les laisser faire, car sinon les faibles te feront tomber, Belle Louisette. Et je ne le veux pas. Jamais. Je me suis trop battu pour toi pour laisser mon instinct mettre fin à notre rêve.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne trahirai pas, car tu construis mon avenir.

Francis Bonnefoy

.  
.  
\--------------  
.  
.  
12, IIième décades, messidor, Année II (30 juin 1794), Paris

Louisette,

Cela fait longtemps depuis ma dernière lettre, et je crois que de toute façon que je ne t'en enverrai plus d'autres. Les choses ont été compliquées, cette dernière année, et il y a eu beaucoup de morts, autant par la guerre civile que par celle que nous menons contre l'extérieur. Il y a quelques jours, Robespierre est mort. Dans notre folie, nous avions laissé la place à un nouveau tyran, d'un tout autre genre, qui t'a utilisé comme excuse pour justifier ses actes ignobles. Et moi, je me suis laissé emporter. Tant de choses ont déjà entaché ta pureté, ma Louison, et pire encore, je me prends parfois à te haïr, comme il y a quelques années. Mais tu n'es pas responsable. Je suis le seul qui dois porter le poids de nos excès, alors, je te prie de me pardonner si parfois le reste de ma fierté me pousse à t'accuser de mes fautes. Je crois toujours en toi, car tu as changé mon monde, et ton but n'a jamais été de me faire du mal. A présent, il est temps pour nous de nous reposer, un régime stable va être construit, et la France va aller mieux, je te le promets.

Tout n'est pas fini et je me dois de terminer cette lettre par une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons repris la Belgique. Je ne connais pas le futur, mais j'ai confiance, car il commence à se construire sur de nouvelles bases. En ce moment, mes espoirs reposent sur un homme, qui je pense, pourra lui aussi changer bien des choses. Il se nomme Napoléon Bonaparte, et c'est un caractère fort. Il veut restaurer la grandeur de la France. L'avenir nous le dira.

N'oublie pas que je t'aime, quel que soit le destin qui nous attend.

Francis Bonnefoy  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..


End file.
